


Tipping Point [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Muccamukk. Author's summary/prompt:Joe Dawson, not so much a slippery slope as a water slide.





	Tipping Point [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tipping Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294302) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/tipping_point/%5bHighlander%5d%20Tipping%20Point.mp3) (4.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/tipping_point/%5bHighlander%5d%20Tipping%20Point.m4b) (3.9 MB).

Length: 4:14  



End file.
